We Know Better
by Lovable Esme
Summary: NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER STORIES! People said a Princess is always being a reserved individual, always being calm and full of grace. But Princess Aurora and her little sister know better. This is about how Aurora teaching Alisha how to be 'a princess'. SONGFIC!


**The song is from Disney Frozen, but it was an Outtake (meaning it's not in the movie), called We Know Better.**

**The song can be found here: ** watch?v=5G21o_Jgpf8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell or the song We Know Better.**

**How to read:**

**The lyrics in the middle is like in the background of the scene. So they weren't singing it that time, but the song was there when they did their activities. While the ones at weren't in the middle is sang by them live. And sometimes the scene changes with every lyric. And I suggested you to read while listening to the music (if you can).**

**I hope you guys can enjoy the song and this story as I tried to imagine it happen with Aurora and Alisha :)**

* * *

It was a calm morning in Pixie Hollow and everyone was happy. The second child of the royal family has just being born!

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori just have their second blessing… another little princess. Yes, the new daughter of theirs has being born. She was different with her older sister Aurora in their appearances… but who know if their personality could be the same?

Aurora has silver hair like Milori's that in her third year of life, fell smoothly past her shoulder blades in soft wavy curls. Her eyes were blue like Clarion's, with the glint of great curiosity and intelligence. Her skin was also pale and soft, just like snow.

While their new daughter has Clarion's golden brown hair nested in the same soft curls on top of her little round head. Her eyes were the warm brown colored, just like Milori's. She has slightly tanner skin than her sister's, like Clarion's skin.

"Aurora…" Lord Milori called softly for his now oldest daughter that peeked behind the doorframe, chuckling softly. "Come meet your little sister… the newest addition of our family, Alisha."

The young princess came approaching her parents slowly; a few strands of silver hair fell in front of her face. Queen Clarion smiled and brushed away her daughter's hair from her face and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

The royal couple stepped away to let their oldest daughter to approach the golden crib near the window. Aurora had to tip-toed by the crib so that she could look into it. There, crying softly, was a little baby girl… her sister, Alisha.

_"Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me  
But you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do."_

Aurora made a snowflake appeared on her palm and showed it to the now not crying baby. Alisha gurgled in interested as she raised her chubby hand to reach for the snowflake. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori watched in the background as their daughters interacted for the first time proudly.

_"But you and me, we, we know better."_

And from the song from the young princess, Aurora and Alisha shared the same mischievous personality and sisterhood they would never forget…

* * *

**_Four years later…_**

_"1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me."_

Both the seven years old Aurora and the four years old Alisha were playing their very own party-cake in the bedroom they shared together.

_"1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me."_

They stood up and ran to where their toys and princess' dresses were lying around on the floor.

**_Aurora: _**_"They say a princess is full of charm and grace.  
They say she always knows her place."_

Aurora put on a toy tiara and pretended to walk gracefully like a princess with a funny face that made her and Alisha laughed together.

**_Aurora: _**_"They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes."_

Alisha twirled around while holding her pink dress in front of her body, making the older princess rolled her blue eyes and snorted. She never really like the color pink, she said it was too girly. She preferred the color purple over all colors in Pixie Hollow.

"Children, time to drink your milk!" Queen Clarion called from downstairs.

Aurora and Alisha grinned at each other before running down the stair to where their mother waited. They took a seat and reached for their glass filled with milk. They were drinking their milk when their father walked in… covered in rainbow colors.

Both of the princesses instantly snored their milk out from their noses and laughed hysterically.

Clarion gasped, "CHILDREN!"

**_Aurora: _**_"They say she never laughs and snores milk out her nose.  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freeze nanny's big behind."_

The princesses tip-toed quietly behind their nanny, a Queen Servant talent fairy with quite fat body. Alisha giggled quietly and Aurora shushed her. She raised her hands and shot frost to the nanny's butt before the two of them flied away, laughing mischievously.

**_Both: _**_"But you and me, we, we know better."_

"You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!" the nanny shrieked as she tried to chase down the two troublemaker and rebellious princesses.

Alisha pulled her older sister into a hole in a tree, a hiding place for them while the nanny tried to find them.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Alisha asked, pouting. She always wanted to have the same ice power as her older sister.

"I don't know, I wish you could though…" Aurora said, shrugging. She was born with her ice power, and wished that her sister was born with the same gift.

* * *

**_Two years later…_**

**_Aurora: _**_"They say a princess is super-duper sweet."_

"Princess Aurora! What do you think about the spring preparation?" Hyacinth, Minister of Spring, asked as he saw the nine years old princess Aurora.

Aurora scowled at the minister. "I don't know! Ask Mother!" she said carelessly before flying away, leaving the minister shocked and agape.

**_Alisha: _**_"She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat."_

The six years old Alisha jumped onto her sister's back, making them both fell down onto the soft snow with her on top of Aurora, laughing and started to fly away.

Aurora growled and got up, chasing her sister with a scowl on her face. "ALISHA!"

**_Both: _**_"And you never see her eat."_

The royal family was having dinner together. Lord Milori was sitting at the end of the table while Clarion sat at the other end. Their daughters sat across each other.

It was when Aurora just finished and drank from her glass… resulting her on burping in a very un-princess-like way. Her hands instantly went to cover her mouth. "Sorry…" she muttered, blushing, while Alisha laughed hysterically before she herself burped and her hands also clasped to her mouth in an instant.

Clarion sighed and shook her head, her hand on her temple. "Oh my…"

**_Alisha: _**_"They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee."_

Alisha was climbing a tree in Pixie Hollow which had just produced a lot of fruits. It was when a branch under her foot gave up and she fell down to the ground, butt first. "OW!"

**_Aurora: _**_"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea."_

"A princess must be a perfect figure and example for the fairies and sparrow men." A teaching talent fairy said as she paced in front of Aurora's desk.

The oldest princess was currently being tutored with how a princess should be, but it was one of the most boring times she had. She was doodling on the leaf she should have been writing on.

"And no doodling!" the tutor said suddenly, pulling the leaf from under the princess.

Aurora grumbled in annoyance and pointed at the cup of tea on her tutor's desk, secretly freezing it into ice. A few moments later the tutor picked up the cup and just going to enjoy her beverage when her lip touched the solid cold ice and stuck there.

"AURORA!"

**_Alisha: _**_"They say she's poised."  
__**Aurora: **__"They say she's fair."  
__**Both: **__"She never mentions UNDERWEAR!"_

_"Or longs to see the world out there." _Alisha sang as she looked out through the window in the bedroom she shared with her sister.

Aurora came behind her and held her sister's hand in hers, smiling at her before they both looked out through the window together.

_"But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own. For the distance someday when we're grown." _They both sang together.

_"When I'm Queen." _Aurora sang,

_"And I'm your right hand." _Alisha added,

_"You'll get to travel," _Aurora sang,

_"Throughout the land." _They both sang again.

_"And I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do." _Alisha sang proudly, grinning at her sister.

Aurora reached out and her fingers touched the glass of the window, one hand still interlocked with Alisha's. _"We'll take care of our people and they will love,"_

_"Me and you." _Both Aurora and Alisha sang in a perfect harmony. "_No one can tell us what a princess should be. As long as we're together, you and me…"_

* * *

**So… how is it? I know, making a songfic is a real hard job because you have to match what you're imagining with the writings. But I hope you guys enjoyed my story!**

**P.S. For those who read my other stories ('Opposites' and 'Princess of Pixie Hollow'), I'm sorry but I haven't get any inspiration for continuing… I'm so sorry but I promise I'll continue it later.**


End file.
